At Volcanus/Ryan reforms Strakk
This is how At Volcanus and Ryan reforms Strakk goes in Ryan's, Thomas' and Crash's Adventures of Bionicle: The Legend Reborn. Ryan F-Freeman: You Agori use your Glatorians for sport? Metus: Not sport, problem solving. Sci-Rianna: So it's more better then killing each other. Ryan F-Freeman: Well. It is better then Morro or seeing Quintessa. keep walking Sci-Ryan: Who is the red warrior? Metis: The red warrior, Ackar, used to be the greatest Glatorian in all of Bara Magna. Raanu: Ah, Metus. Good you're here. Look at Ackar, I tell you his days are numbered. I practically had to beg him to fight. Metus: Mats Nui, Ryan, and friends, meet Raanu, he's the leader of this village. These guys are new in town. Raanu: Hmm. looks at the two fighting then looks back at the others Raanu: What do you think? Sci-Ryan: He fights with no fear. That really is a rare quality. Raanu: True enough, but he's lost his taste for battle and once a Glatorian loses heart, it's not long he'll be defeated, must be banished. No doubt, that is why Metus brought you all here tonight. Metus: and looks shocked Sci-Ryan: I don't understand any of it and so does Mata Nui. Metus: chuckles Let's not get ahead of ourselves, Raanu. But, there's still plenty of time to find a new first Glatorian to take Ackar's place. By the way, did I mention I can recruit Glatorians? Mata Nui: This red warrior fights with the courage of a true Toa. Odette: You mean Ackar? I think he has the skills of a warrior. Fire Agori: He's done it! Ice Agori: Get up, Strakk! [' Ackar: Conceed. Yield to me. And this goes no further. thinks for a bit Strakk: Alright. You win. Ackar: You leave with your honor in tacked. And I with your shield, in victory. '[ Fire Agori: Watch out! Strakk: You're finished, old... pushes Strakk out of the way Sci-Ryan: Sorry. growls summons his Keyblade Strakk: I'll cut you down for that, outsiders. Sci-Ryan: I'll take you back to the way you came from. Denmark. fights Straak [ Sci-Ryan: Perry. Thrust. Ackar: Strakk, no! Your fight's with me! Strakk: You're next, Ackar! He asked for it! Now he's going to get it! Nui puts the Vorox tail on his mask flash happens and the tail turns into a sword Ryan F-Freeman: Whoa. Strakk: How...? helps Mata Nui beat Straak. Sci-Ryan points his Keyblade at Straak Mata Nui: Conceed. Straak: Fine. Sci-Ryan: So they can hear you. Strakk: I conceed! crowd cheers smiles Ice Agori 1: Who are those strangers? Ice Agori 2: Whose village will they fight for? tries to grab his axe steps oh the axe Ackar: Don't. goes to Ryan Ryan F-Freeman: Don't worry, buddy. I could let you join Mata Nui's side. You could be a true Toa. Strakk: Okay. Ackar: Mata Nui and Sci-Ryan Your victory, your shield. Mata Nui: You won honorably. Sci-Ryan: It is nice. But this prize is yours. You won. Ackar: Okay. In that case. Strakk's shield to Evil Anna I got plenty of shields. looks at the crowd sighs Ackar: Oh, how quickly they forget. I'm already an outcast. Sci-Ryan: Look. It's not too late. I know we haven’t met. Name's Ryan F-Freeman of Crystal Prep. But, call me Sci-Ryan. Ackar: Nice to meet you, Sci-Ryan. That is why you got a interesting sword. Sci-Ryan: It's called a Keyblade. Ackar: Well, it is not like your friend here jumped in the arena. Armed only a tail and... at Click that thing. Sci-Ryan: Yeah. Ackar: Perhaps. sighs I am in your debts, strangers. smiles at Ackar's home Mata Nui: You won all these? heroes see some shields Ackar: Yes. And what good they do me? Should've packed in long before this. Sci-Ryan: But you stayed. Why? Ackar: Duty. Pride. But a Glatorian who's passed his pride is no good to anyone. Ryan F-Freeman: That would be dishonor to be beaten without a fight. Sci-Ryan: Ackar, you carried something special like me and Twilight. And that makes you a true Toa like Strakk. Ackar: Toa? nods Crash Bandicoot: A Toa is some kind of hero. arrives Metus: Mata Nui and Sci-Ryan. You were brilliant. Raanu will pay anything we ask and if you don't like this village, no problem. I can get the other leaders to bid for you. Sci-Ryan: That is nice. Mata Nui: But no. Emmet: Looks like Metus is up to something. Metus: Do you realize what you're passing up? The life of a first Glatorian. Sci-Ryan: Cool. But, I don't know. Ackar: Ah, yes. Look how great it worked out for me. Sci-Ryan: Sorry, Metus. But, the answer is still "no". Metus: Okay, I hear you, but when you change your mind... Sci-Ryan: We will not. Metus: Playing hard to get. I can respect that. Soon you'll be coming around begging me to take you back. Nui and Sci-Ryan growl Metus: Okay. That's a joke. You don't beg. I'm going now. heroes laugh Ackar: So, strangers, what are your plans? Ryan F-Freeman: My friends and I need to help Mata Nui get back to his home land. Ackar: Which is? Sci-Ryan: You might think it sounds a bit crazy. Ackar: Well no crazier than your friend here jumping in to the arena. Armed with only a tail and... at Click that thing. Evil Ryan: You said it, Ackar. At least he has some skills somewhere. Sci-Ryan: Mata Nui's home is far from here on another world. Ackar: What? Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Trevor7626 Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts